The Bitter and The Sweet
by Yuuchul
Summary: Kanda and Allen's relationship is starting to take a turn. Kanda acts like he has two personalities to himself and Allen is just as oblivious. Then things start to get more serious. Yullen! CHANGED TITLE AGAIN. Shounenai.
1. First Night: Little Weirdness

**NOTES: **If you don't like yaoi, smut or whatever, please don't read..

**DISCLAIMER: **D.Gray-man doesn't belong to me. They belong to Katsura Hoshino-sensei… Oh how I wish I atleast owned precious Kanda Yuu! But atleast I get to cosplay him one day, whee!

Oh dear, my first ever yaoi fanfic. At first I didn't seem to like yaoi till I read Ariena-sama's "When excorcists get seven days off?" Which was a Kanda Yuu x Allen Walker fanfiction. I got addicted to the pairing and so I decided to write a story about them! Since well.. they are my favorite pairing so far XD Kanda's my total sex god, that's all I could say about him.

"Me wo tojite..  
Night growing..  
Yobiokosu, ano kioku.."

"Close your eyes, the night is growing.

You recall that memory.."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The sun shone down brightly into the dark gloomy room. As it touched its eyes, he flinched, groaning while shifting on his bed. Sitting up slowly, he brushed away his long black hair away from his face.

Kanda Yuu stood up as he grabbed his jacket and put it on as his other hand took hold of Mugen. Ever since his recent last mission, he felt a bit odd.. Well, only to the bean-sprout.. Like, feeling jealousy and things like that.. Yet he doesn't know why. He remembered that when he was trying to retrieve the Innocence.. it's bright green light struck him and Allen. The white haired boy was acting weird too since they came back..

"I'll just forget about that damn bean-sprout."

He was walking towards the cafeteria for his morning usual, tempura and soba. Kanda was hoping for a nice, quiet and non-disturbing morning.. Once he heard a girly shrill, his hopes we're crushed. A huge robot was heading towards him, must be one of the damn Supervisor's ridiculous inventions again..

"Nooo! My treasured Komurin III!"

The swordsman groaned in annoyance, in a quick flash from unsheating Mugen, the large robot was slashed clean in two.

"It's too early in the damn morning to start such a big ruckus!" A vein or two popped on Kanda's head as he pointed his sword towards the retarted Lee brother.

"You destroyed my _precious_ Komurin! Again, Kanda! Again!" Komui sobbed ridiculously.

Then the crying has stopped once a huge hammer made contact with Komui's head, causing him to fall unconscious.

A familiar red haired smiled, "Good morning, Yuu-chan!"

Kanda twitched, "I told you to never call me that, eye-patch."

Lavi just laughed instead of being frightened by the swordsman's scary face.

"Well I just can't help it, it's such a cute name for you, Yuu"

The raven haired male rolled his eyes, "I just want a peaceful morning today, is that too much to ask?"

The Bookman grinned, "Yep!"

Kanda kicked him in the face, "I wasn't asking you, eye-patch." He calmly walked pass Lavi and made his way to the cafeteria.

When he got there, his face turned instantly red. Of what? Embarrassment. In front of him now was a_ shirtless_ white-haired excorcist, known as the cutest thing in the world; Allen Walker. He smiled cheerfully at the grumpy swordsman, "Morning, Kanda! Are you okay? You look a bit red.."

Kanda just scowled at him as usual and turned away, so the younger excorcist cannot see his face turn even more red.

"I'm fine, bean-sprout. I don't need you to worry about me. And why the fuck aren't you wearing.. a shirt?" He asked as he was trying not to stare at Allen's chest.

Kanda had to admit, the bean-sprout looked better than he was two years ago. Now his chest was more chiseled and muscled.. God, it was so sexy. Wait a minute, what's wrong with him?! Why is he thinking that this.. this bean-sprout was---

"It was too hot so be in a shirt so I decided to take it off." Allen interrupted his thoughts while giving Kanda one of his 'I'm-so-innocent' kind of smile.

"W-whatever." The swordsman just walked passed the tiny runt to go get his breakfast.

Jerry already got it done for him, "Here you go_, foxy_!" He said with a wink as he handed over Kanda's try of food.

"Don't call me that, you gay-bastard." The cook pretended to look hurt, "Oh Kanda, that deeply hurts."

The raven haired just gladly took his food and sat down to eat. He was eating slowly as he was in deep thought.. Lately, he felt a bit uncomfortable around the bean-sprout. "Che." Kanda just ignored that thought, 'I don't care about the damn kid.'

He looked over his shoulder seeing Allen and Lavi happily talking, smiling and laughing. The white-haired excorcist had his arm around the red haired shoulders. Kanda had sting of jealously. How come Allen never smiled at him like that? He was more like that to Lavi than him.. The swordsman always adored the bean-sprouts smile, that kind smile. But usually, they're never for him. Always for Lavi or Lenalee..

"Hey, Kanda! Do you wanna sit hear with us?" Allen's voice rang in his ears. He was waving and smiling happily at him.

Kanda just glared dangerously, causing the happy smile to turn into a sad frown. He swordsman wanted to smack himself on the forehead, this is why the bean-sprout never likes to hang around him. It's because he was such a cold-hearted bastard. He scowled again, why the hell should he care of what.. _cute_.. _little_.. Allen thinks of him.

Standing up, he left the cafeteria in frustration.

He really needs to relax.

Allen and Lavi watched their companion leave. They blinked, "What's up with Kanda? He looked kinda pissed.." said Allen.

He stated out the most obvious.

Lavi fell over, "Kanda's _always_ pissed. The day he smiles is when it snows in hell. Like, a real smile. No the 'I'm gonna kill you' kind of smile, get what I mean?"

The white-haired excorcist tried to imagine Kanda Yuu out of all people, smiling. He let out a laugh, "I can't even picture it! Probably it'll look kinda creepy.."

Lenalee just giggled at the two while whispering, "Hey, don't say such things.. Kanda has hearing like a hawk he probably would—"

She heard a zing sound, looking up, she saw Mugen about to slice Allen and Lavi's heads clean off their necks! The two male excorcists freaked and whimpered out a small, girly yelp. The swordsman glared at them sharply.

"What we're you saying about me..?" His voice, low and dangerous.

"N-nothing K-Kanda!" yelped Allen.

"Y-yeeaah, Yuu!" yelped Lavi.

"You two annoy me to no end." Kanda snorted as he seized back Mugen and carefully put it back in its sheath as he turned to Lenalee, "And Lenalee, you're idiotic brother is calling for you." He just left as Lenalee slowly followed behind him out of the cafeteria.

Lavi and Allen we're left alone.

Allen was just watching Kanda leave. Lavi was trying to snap him back to reality for the last 5 minutes.

"Allen? Allen? Helllloo? Earth to Allen Walker!" The soon to be Bookman snapped his fingers in front of his friend one more time. After so many attempts, Allen responded to Lavi with a hmm?

Lavi grinned, "Staring at Yuu-chan?"

The white haired excorcist blushed, "N-no! W-why would I do that?!"

The other boy just smiled with an evil look in his eye, "Well, come on Allen. You're very transparent you know. It's kinda _obvious _that you have some feelings for the cold hearted bastard. Am I right?"

Allen's fist nearly made contact with Lavi's face but the other boy ducked quickly, barely missing.. He whined childishly.

"Can I punch you?!"

"Umm.. no?"

"Why would I have feelings for Kanda?! I just act nicely to him that's all.. He needs more friends and I wanna try to be his friend."

"Oooooooh." Lavi flashed a toothy grin.

Allen's face flushed again, "I'm leaving! Good day, Lavi." He slowly stomped away from Lavi. Jerry scooted over to the red haired excorcist with a cheek-to-cheek smile, "It's been obvious the past few days since he and Kanda came back from their last mission together!"

Lavi shook his head sadly, "Both are so dense. Although.. it just makes it more fun!"

Jerry looked at him funny, with an eyebrow raised, "Fun?"

He smirked, "Yeah! I'm gonna play match maker with those two!" The stupid little rabbit happily hopped away.

The Indian sweat drop, "It'll just get you into deeper shit with Kanda.."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Allen was walking around the Dark Order.. He was so bored. He wants to go on another mission but he was a bit tired from the last one. Allen was still thinking about it.. Lately, he noticed that he was acting a bit strange around Kanda..

He always felt his cheeks heat up every time he comes face to face with the swordsman. Even for no reason! It was ridiculous. Then he just runs away like a total idiot.. But at least now he has more control over his unexplainable embarrassment around Kanda.

Allen ruffled his hair in frustration, "Why am I thinking about that bastard?!?! This just doesn't add upp!"

Walking pass an open door, he saw a familiar long black haired excorcist.

'Kanda?' He stood and watched the swordsman, training. Allen made sure he isn't going to be spotted so he pressed himself against the wall and just watched by the corner of his eye. Kanda was doing his regular excercises again..

Allen's pale cheeks turned into a shade of pink. The swordsman was indeed a sight for the eyes.. He looked so.. Shoot. He smacked his forehead silently. He shouldn't be thinking like this! Allen looked over to watch Kanda again..

The raven haired excorcist landed back to the ground gracefully. Panting heavily, chest heaving; matching with his heavy breathing, sweat dripping down from his forehead and down his neck, muscles all tensed, his hair messed and sticking to his face.. He was blind folded too!

Images started to form into Allen's mind. 'Gahh! Bad, Allen, bad! Bad! Bad!'

"What do you think your doing, bean-sprout?"

Allen jumped up in surprise with a weak yelp, "K-Kanda!" He blushed hard as the swordsman he was hotly admiring earlier now stood in front of him.

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "Well? What we're you doing, watching me like some kind spy.." He crossed his arms as he patiently waited for an answer from the younger boy.

"W-well.. I.. umm err.." The boy hesitated, gulping and face flushing even more.

The swordsman grinned at Allen as he moved closer towards him. Allen moved back as his back made contact with cold wall. Kanda trapped him. Crap.

"You like what you see, bean-sprout?" He showed the younger boy one of his sexy smirks.

The white haired excorcist gulped again, "K-Kanda..?"

Kanda placed a hand on the wall for support as his head lowered to meet with grey blue eyes.

Allen looked up to Kanda. His eyes we're half open (his eyes showing some lusty emotion I might add), mouth party open and his tie started to loosen up, causing some strands of the black hair sexily fell over his shoulders. The younger boy thought the older boy looked hot and exotic.

Then he started to notice that Kanda's face was leaning closer to his, along with his body. He could feel the body heat coming closer and closer.

The older boys's chest nearly pressing against his own. Allen could feel hot breath against his lips.

Was Kanda going to..? Getting to caught up in the moment.. His eye lids closed as he leaned up to raven haired excorcist.. Their lips almost touching.. Just a little more.. A little closer..

Allen could feel Kanda's lips nearly brushing against his own.

"_.. moyashi.._" He heard the older body whisper huskily.

"_..Yuu.._" Allen heard himself whisper, just before…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

XD Hehe, that's it! For now at leat.

I know, I should be shot for leaving a cliff hanger.. Hahahahahahaha.

Well, review! Thank you!

-gets threatened by Mugen- Eeep!


	2. Second Night: Let Me Kill The Bunny

-1**NOTES: **If you don't like yaoi, smut or whatever, please don't read…

**DISCLAIMER: **D.Gray-man doesn't belong to me. Katsura Hoshino-sensei does. It's so unfair! -pout- I want Kanda.. I want Kanda.. I want Kanda, damnit! -curses over and over and gets whacked by Lavi- Ouch. Such a painful truth XP

Well here it is! Chapter 2 of Snow Kiss! Sorry about it being so late, I got wayy too sidetracked with things. Hahahaha.. Cosplay stuff mostly -gets shot- And thank you so much for reviewing you guys!

"_Kogoeru kuchibiru kande,_

_Futari kata o youseau"_

**Firenose: **-laughs- Thank you so much you guys. And yeah, too much cliffhangers kind of piss me off too, hahaha. So no worries, I won't do much of that in this story.

**buchouslvr**Hahaha, kind of.. But for the most part, you're right. XD;

**Digimagic: **I'm updating, I'm updating! -holds up chapter 2- See?! -smiles- I'm being a good girl x3

**Suteki Stellar: **Waaai! My lovely Allen Walker! I'm so glad so like it! X3 You've been nagging me to write the second chapter ever since I uploaded the first one, well, here it is then! Enjoy this, bean-sprouttt

**Yamazaki-Rei: **O.O; I'm evil? Wait.. What..?! XD; -tries to read the review over and over but still doesn't get it-

**Scintillatingly-me: **I'm continuing! X3 This is one story I intend to continue AND finish. Cause really, I'm just so in love with the pairing anime that I am WILLING to finish this dang it !

And thank you to everyone else who added me in alerts and favorites!

Arigatou gozaimashita!

**ANOTHER NOTE, PLEASE READ:**

About the innocence striking both Kanda and Allen in chapter one, let's just say that it didn't ever happen. I've been thinking of what I'm gonna do with that throughout the story and I can't really come up anything! I hope you guys won't be mad at me But I promise you that I will still make this story interesting! Promise!

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Allen and Kanda's lips only met for a brief moment till they we're interrupted by a loud squeal of excitement and fangirling. The two parted and looked towards the direction of the noise. Guess who they found? Lavi. Kanda growled in annoyance, what a way to ruin a moment.

You could see the twinkle of hope in his eyes.

"That was just the _hottest _thing, I have EVER witnessed in my whole life! If only I had Timcanpy to record that moment! I would so sell it in HQ! They will all nosebleed and faint, I am soo sure of it! I bet Komui and the others would like a copy of it too! Ooooh man, I can't wait to tell them this!" He squealed. He was lost in his own little fantasy of his.

Allen was blushing a shade of deep red. Kanda had a hint of pink spreading across his cheeks as he grinded his teeth together. He unsheathed Mugen and pointed it at the retarded bunny. The swordsman glared dangerously at the bookman apprentice, "Tell a soul about this Junior and I swear, I would shave that pretty carrot-top head of yours clean off your neck." He threatened, inching the tip closer to Lavi's throat.

The orange rabbit gulped, "N-now Yuu-chan.. Let's not get violent!" He smiled a toothy smile as he put up his hands in front of his face so he won't get it poked by the sword.

"Now get lost before I lose my patience with you." Kanda warned.

"Y-yes boss!" In a flash, Lavi went running down the hall for his life.

Kanda turned back to see a beet red white haired excorcist, who was in his own world. Which means, he's practically lost in his thoughts and talking to the voice inside his head. Allen was biting on his finger nail, confused.

'Oh god, what just happened? It felt so real.. Even if it was just for a brief moment..' He thought as he felt the swordsman hand cup his cheek, making Allen blush even more, if that was even possible.

The raven haired excorcist stared seriously into Allen's gray orbs.

"Forget what just happened, bean-sprout." He said sternly as he let go of Allen's cheek.

"W-what?" Allen said.

"I said, forget what just happened. It was the tension of the moment, that's all. It meant nothing." Kanda said in his usual cold tone. Allen just stared at Kanda, should he be mad? Upset? Or what? He didn't know so he just said nothing and nodded at the older boy.

"Alright."

"Good." Without saying another word, Kanda left Allen behind in the hall.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

As Kanda walked on, he was still thinking of why he did that to the bean-sprout. Kissing him. He shrugged, it was ridiculous. He probably stole the brats first kiss or something and probably secretly mad at him for it! Kanda shook his head, well.. It's not like he cared or anything..

But something in his mind was telling him it was for the thrill of it. The thrill of tainting an innocent one. Yet the other side of him says it's not right.

Kanda whacked his head.

"Stupid voices. Go away." He mumbled to himself, whacking his head again and again. As he passed by, Reever and Linali we're wondering what was up with him.

"What's up with Kanda-kun?" Linali spoke.

Reever shrugged, "Beats the hell out of me. Kanda just lost his mind I think." The young female excorcist looked up to the Squad Leader, "Do you think something is bothering him?"

"I don't think it'll be a good idea to talk to Kanda about his problems, you know him, he won't tell you a thing!" said Reever. Linali put a finger on her chin, "Maybe I should go ask Allen-kun.. When Kanda is usually in a mood like that, it's always about him!" Satisfied, she ran off to go find Allen.

The older man sighed, "Kids and their problems.." He walked off with his stack of papers.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Allen-kun!" Linali called out to the younger boy.

He turned, seeing Linali, he smiled at her kindly.

"Hey Linali, nan desu ka?" He asked her nicely. The female excorcist found it odd that Allen was smiling more than usual.. Very odd indeed. And wait, did he just speak Japanese to her?!

"O-oh, umm.. I was just looking for you, Allen-kun! I want to ask you something." She said as she inched close to his face, making our favorite white haired excorcist a bit nervous.

"U-um.. Linali?" Allen spoke but he received no response from her as she just continued to stare at him contently. He felt nervous, very nervous.

"Something good happened to you, right?"

"W-what?! What makes you say that!"

"Well for one thing, you're smiling more than usual and Kanda looks like he's going to blow up because of confusion. Well?! What happened, Allen-kun!" She urged him with a curious face.

"Please Linali, I don't know what your talking about! Nothing happened! Just because I'm smiling more than usual, it doesn't make it something unusual!" The boy stated, sweating buckets. 'How is Linali so sharp like this..?' He thought as he imagined her stalking him everywhere wondering what he was doing every second.

"Umm.. I think I'm going to do my daily bends.. I'll see you later, Linali!" Allen ran off as fast as he could back to his room, trying to get away from the very sharp Linali Lee. He shut the door behind him, sighing in relief. Allen made his way to his bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling. That memory of Kanda's lips meeting his own was still replaying in his head countless times.

He shook his head rapidly, "It felt right.." Then he turned to his side, thinking about Kanda, "I wonder how Kanda felt about it.." He muttered, half closing his eyes.

Timcanpy flew over his master in circles till it softly landed onto Allen's hair, snuggling against it as he saw him fall asleep. Even though Timcanpy was a golem, he wants to get revenge on Kanda! Seems like the rumors of the golden golem taking a liking to Allen was true.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The next day, Allen got up and got dressed properly before heading out to the cafeteria. It was already almost the afternoon. He woke up late, dang. He missed the breakfast specials!

Allen looked around to see where Timcanpy went.. Then the white haired boy saw the gold golem flying off fast somewhere, "Timcanpy! Come back!" He started to chase after it. Running down the stairs, Allen nearly fell over face flat till someone grabbed him. His face met with a warm surface and he could hear calm breathing.. Looking up, he met eyes with the cold hearted swordsman.

"K-Kanda!" Allen blushed.

"Che. It's still pretty early to start hurting yourself, bean-sprout." He spoke calmly as usual. The younger boy puffed his cheeks at that remark, "My name is Allen! How many times do I have to tell you that!" Kanda just grinned at him, "You're still a bean-sprout to me." He run his fingers through Allen's short white hair as he inched close to his face as the other arm was wrapped around the boy's slim waist (which was used to actually stop Allen from falling).

'W-wha?!' Allen thought as he could feel Kanda's hot breath against his cheek again. He just heard the swordsman chuckle as he pulled away. Allen gaped at him, Kanda was teasing him! That was just mean!

"YES! Another one!" a loud squeal was heard. Kanda and Allen turned to the object that voice belonged to. And they saw Lavi, holding out a camera with a wide grin on his face.

"Man you two, you really need to get a room! But hell, these will make awesome memories for the books!" yelled out Lavi, chuckling. "Jeez, Yuu-chan, are you trying to molest cute little Allen-kun in public! Shame on you!"

"I'll molest your damn ass----" Kanda started.

Lavi screamed in fake horror, "Eeep! I'm Yuu-chan's next rape victim! Someone help me! Yuu-chan's gonna rape meee!" He started to run around in circles. Kanda just blushed beet red, "You damn sick bastard! I didn't meant it that way, idiot! As if I'll ever molest, you!"

Allen sighed, another moment, ruined. Stupid Kanda. Stupid Lavi. Especially stupid Kanda for teasing him like that! Well.. It's not like he wanted it to happen.. Did he? Mou.. Thinking about that is making his head hurt.

He looked up, seeing Kanda chasing around Lavi with Mugen waving in the air and Kanda screaming at the top of his lungs at the orange bunny.

"Lavi, come back here so I can cut your head off your neck!" He roared.

Like a bunny, Lavi was hopping, "No way! Teasing you is just way too much fun, Yuuu!" He laughed away.

Just as Kanda was about to catch Lavi, Squad Leader Reever came.

"Kanda, Lavi, stop that nonsense. Kanda, Supervisor Komui wants to see you." He then turned to Allen, "You too Allen." Both nodded as they headed off to the control office where they saw Komui sipping on his coffee.

"Ah, boys, there you are. I have a mission for both of you. Have a seat and I'll give you the information." He yanked down the map, "Now let's begin."

The swordsman looked at the younger boy from the corner of his eye. Hah, the bean-sprout was blushing again. 'A mission with the bean-sprout huh? Maybe it won't be that bad, seeing maybe I'll have some alone time with him.' He thought with a smirk forming on his face.

'Ah crap! A mission with Kanda?! God only knows what will happen during this mission..' Allen thought as he sat down beside Kanda at the couch and listened to the Supervisor. After the short briefing, the two exited the room with Lavi waiting outside for them.

"Paris huh?! Man, one of the most romantic places on Earth! I want to go too Allen!" Lavi whined as he began to have those little heart things floating around him.

"Why should we let you go?" asked Kanda bluntly.

"For one thing, I want to watch out for Allen-kun, just incase you start to molest him during the mission and not get sidetracked!" The orange haired excorcist said coolly.

"Not in your life time that your coming with us, you stupid bunny." Kanda insulted with a bigger scowl on his face than usual. Wow, seems like he doesn't really want Lavi to come so he can have alone time with our innocent little Allen.

Allen pitied Lavi and smiled, "Of course you can come with us Lavi. I'll feel kind lonely since I don't think Kanda will talk to me during the whole mission." He said.

The bunny squealed in happiness and hugged Allen and twirled the younger boy around, "I love you Allen-kun!!" He pressed his cheek against the white haired boys, while giving him a crushing hug. Kind of cutting off Allen's air supply, "Y-yeah--! L-Lavi--! Can't--breatthhh!" Allen gasped out.

Kanda crossed his arms and turned away from the two, grumbling something about not getting alone time with Allen and some of along the lines of, "What a damn pain." and "I'll shove Mugen up Lavi where it could be seriously painful and then shave his head bald."

"Aw, look Allen! Yuu-chan's getting pissed cause he won't get alone time with you!" Lavi pointed out.

Allen just laughed, "Yeah right. I bet he'll be happier if I didn't even go on the mission with him at all."

"Would you two just shut up? It's giving me a fucking head ache." groaned out Kanda in annoyance as he turned to them. Bad mistake. Now he could see Allen pouting at him. Oh crap, the cute little pout of his is Kanda's death sentence!

"Don't use such language, Yuu!" stated Allen.

Lavi gasped, clasping his hand over his mouth. Kanda's jaw fell open. Allen shut his mouth. Holy crap!

Kanda's eyes we're practically going to pop out of his head. Did the bean-sprout just call him by his first name?! And how come he doesn't feel annoyed by it? Shouldn't he be chasing that boy around giving him the lecture of not calling him that ever again?

Instead, his mind said, 'Shit. That was _cute_'

His thoughts we're interrupted as Lavi burst into laughter.

"I knew it! See, Allen! I told you that if you call Yuu-chan by his first name, his whole jaw will drop! Oh oh oh oh! I think I see a hint of pink on his cheeks!" He babbled.

"Err.. Umm.. Just don't.. uhh--" Damn, Kanda hate babbling. The swordsman swiftly turned around the other way so he could hide his blush from the two others. He couldn't help but thinking on how Allen said his name was cute and hot at the same time.

'Argh! I really need to take a nap.'

"So when are we headed to lovely Pariee?" chuckled Lavi.

"Tomorrow I think. I can't wait to see Paris! Especially at night!" stated Allen as he tried to think about the awesome food he's gonna eat there. "I'll go woman hunting! Oooh, Allen, I think you could find the love of your life there too! Paris is filled of lovely ladies! And they'll be crazy if they don't like a cutie like you." Lavi pinched Allen's pinchable cheeks.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched at what Lavi said. Woman hunting? Allen finding the love of his life there? Ooooh sooo not gonna happen, not if he's going to be there to do something about it! He clenched his fist as he began to think of evil thoughts to get rid of the women who will crowd around Allen.

"Nyaah! Lavi! As if I'm going to find anyone anytime soon!" whined Allen as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Ma, whatever!" grinned Lavi as he turned to leave, "I'll see you two tomorrow!" He winked as he walked off to his meet up with Panda jiji.

The cute white haired boy turned to Kanda and smiled at him, "I'll see you then too, Kanda!" Kanda just said "Che" and walked off on his own.

Allen thought about Paris, 'Paris huh.. With Kanda..' He blushed at the thought.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

-whipes sweat from forehead- Oh thank god that's done. My little Allen kept on bothering me if it's done yet, hahaha, well it's done now! I hope you guys enjoyed it even though it was kind of a babble chapter, really. Ah well!

Please review so I can have encouragement to continue on! Peace out!

- Yuu


	3. Third Night: Starting A New Mission

-1**NOTES: **If you don't like yaoi, smut or whatever, please don't read…

**DISCLAIMER: **It gets more and more painful each time I say this, but.. -breaths in and yells out- D.GRAY-MAN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME OR ANYBODY ELSE FOR THAT MATTER, EXCEPT FOR KATSURA HOSHINO-SENSEI! -breaths in and out- Phew. But, I own volume 2, 5, 6 and the cosplay outfits though. -squee-

Oh my god, you guys are fast at reviewing! Thank you so so much! I really appreciate it! And dang, I can't believe I'm already starting to write the third chapter, hahaha! And as you can see, I changed the title to Nights: So Little Time X3

**Suteki Stellar; **Haha! XD; Okay, it's true, the part of Allen calling Kanda by his first name really did come from that moment you started to call me You for the first time hahaha xD

**Scintillatingly-me; **Uhh.. I kinda wrote this while doing homework XD; So I guess I sort of-- babbled maybe? I'm not too sure. XD; Shoot me, please!!

**ShiraiHime; **Who doesn't like Yullen goodness? And thank you for reviewing!

**Luzopi; **Yeps! Hehe, it's named after the first ending song of D.Gray-man. I was uberly obsessed over it while I wrote the first chapter xD;

**Pay Backs a Bitch; **Cookies? XD; How about tempura and soba? Yum.

**Ranfan; **Thank you for reviewing! XD And I am already updating!

**Yamazaki-Rei; **Hahaha, I knew it wasn't a flame, it's just that, I got confused on what you we're trying to say hahaha But now that you explained it, it makes sense to me now xD; And I'm sorry for leaving you in suspense with that kiss!

**Digimagic; **-laughs- I intend to keep Lavi alive, I mean, without him, who would tease Kanda? For sure Allen can't! And Komui, bleh, he's just a crackpot so I can't really make him tease Kanda all the time

**Mysticerzengel; **Thank you for reviewing!

**Zahariu Uzamaki; **Hahaha, you don't really have to say anything else xD

**Olivia-yuymaxwell; **I agree xD Kanda and Allen REALLY need a room! -eyes sparkle- The city of romance, yes xD KanAre forever! -hearts-

**Yuki-342; **Omg, nuu You died and your ghost spoke to me! D:

Thank you again to the people who reviewed, added me in alert and favorites!

Arigatou gozaimasu

**This chapter is for my awesome-ness cute and adorable Allen! -hearts- Suteki Stellar! I love you, bean-sprout! **

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"No. There is no way I am going to be dressed as a GIRL." Kanda protested as he read the handbook that Komui had given them. It was suppose to be the 'plan' for this mission. Our favorite swordsman wasn't very happy about it. Just because he looked a bit feminine and had long hair, doesn't mean he has to do something like that! This is going to ruin his reputation _and _his pride.

"But Yuu-chan, come on! You're going to be so pretty!" said Lavi, as he had twinkle in his eyes, as if that's going to convince Kanda to dress as a girl. The raven haired excorcist fumed with anger and embarrassment, "No way in hell! Let the damn bean-sprout do it!" He pointed his index finger to the white haired boy. The bookman apprentice looked closely at the young one, rubbing his chin, "Well.. Allen does look a bit more girly than you, Yuu-chan.."

Allen yelped and started to wave his hands in the air, "W-what?!"

Kanda smirked and crossed his arms, "Well bean-sprout, seems like you're the one who has to wear a dress."

"No! No! No! Nooo!!" He wailed pitifully, "Please don't make me do it Lavi! I'm just a young boy, spare me this embarrassment!" Allen went on his knees, and begged.

Lavi aw'ed but shook his head, "I'm so sorry bean-sprout-chan but, Yuu will never pass as a girl especially with his cold hearted attitude, and rude manners."

He got hit on the head by Mugen's sheath, "Shut up already."

"Yes boss." The orange bunny replied in a mutter, rubbing his temples as he leaned back against the comfy chair, "Well then, it's decided, Allen's gonna wear the dress.. But now.." His green eye scanned the book as he read aloud, "We gotta find him a fake lover slash date to go with to the mansion for the formal party." Lavi's lips formed into a wide smirk.

Allen shot up from the ground with a blush on his cheeks, "W-what?! A _lover_?!"

Lavi smiled innocently, "Ma ma.. Not a real lover, bean-sprout-chan! Just..a substitue one, that's all. Besides, it's to **investigate**!" He turned to the resting swordsman. Kanda felt like someone was staring at him so he opened one eye and glared at the bunny, "What?" He spat.

"Yuu-chan, will you be Allen-kun's fake lover for this mission?" He said in an ever so sweet voice.

I lost count on how many vein pops appeared on Kanda's hair.

"What. Did. You. Say?!" growled the raven haired excorcist.

"Aw, come on, Yuu. At least do this for the mission, I have to go with the Finder into the town to ask questions." Lavi replied.

"I don't fucking care. Why don't _you _go as the damn bean-sprout's date instead, while **I **go ask around!" Kanda wanted to slice off the bunny's head right about now, "I'll cut you up into little pieces of fucking sashimi!" He threatened, holding Mugen with it's tip against Lavi's chin. "Now now Yuu, don't use foul language and point the sword."

Allen felt hurt as he looked down to the floor, trembling a bit. Wait, why was he doing that? He wondered to himself, it's an automatic response maybe. The orange haired teen noticed, "Yuu! Your making Allen cry already!" He pointed out.

"Che, so what?" grumbled Kanda.

Lavi glared, dangerously, for once actually as he poked the swordsman chest hard with his finger, "I swear, if you do anything to Allen, I will _personally _**and** _literally_ take that damn sword of yours and fucking stick it up your ass so deep that you will **NOT** be able to walk **AT ALL**, in fact, I'll make sure it won't even come out." Kanda cringed, in fright. Holy mother of Akuma; where did he learn how to threaten like that! To HIM nonetheless! The raven haired boy's eyes narrowed a bit, and twitched, "F-fine. I'll go." He mumbled.

The orange haired bunny jumped for joy, "Yay! Thank you so much Yuu-chan! You don't know how happy you'll make Alle-- I mean, ME, feel!" He squealed like a total fan girl again. Just take slow steps on backing away Kanda.. Slow steps..

Allen looked up with hope in his eyes, "Your really going to come with me Kanda?!" As if he was gonna trust Lavi to keep an eye out for weird phenomena, he'll probably go off flirting with the women instead.

Kanda tch'd, "Don't think I'm only going with you cause I wanted to, stupid bean-sprout." (A/N: Wow, Kanda has major mood swings doesn't he? XD -refers to the first chapter and second-) The white haired boy puffed his cheeks, and screamed out, "It's _Allen Walker_ god damnit!"

"Ha, whatever." The swordsman did the little hand gesture of shooing someone, well, like an animal? Like.. A dog? Allen growled and huffed, "Stuck up jackass. I'll take that sword of his and shove it down his throat instead." Grumbling, he went back to his seat, arms crossed as he looked out the window and fell asleep. Soon, Lavi fell asleep too (A/N: They are on the train mind you)

Kanda was the only one who stayed awake, by the corner of his eye, he watched the cursed boy sleep peacefully, he looked a bit cold.. The older boy took off his jacket and put it over Allen who moaned a bit and snuggled against the warmth, gripping onto the swordsman's coat.

"Mn.. Ka--" Allen started, nearly hearing his name, the older boy jerked up a bit from his seat as he waited for cursed one to finish, "Ka.. Kandy.. (Candy)" Kanda wanted to fall over anime style and have many many vein pops. Candy?! This kid was dreaming about candy?! Like what the hell?! The swordsman just groaned but he noticed the smile on Allen's face and he couldn't help but soften his look again. He rested his elbow on the window sill with his chin on his palm and muttered while smiling, "Stupid bean-sprout.." (A/N: See what I mean?! Major mood swings. Maybe it's his time of the month.. -threatened by Mugen- I'm sorry I'm sorry! -shuts up now-)

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

They we're almost to their destination. Lavi was awake and went to get a bite to eat, Kanda was at the car waiting for the bean-sprout to wake up. He was getting impatient.. So he shook Allen as hard as he can. "Oi! Bean-sprout! Wake up already dammit, we're almost there!" said Kanda, grabbing hold of the younger boy's shoulders. Allen just mumbled and stirred a bit, not even waking up.

The swordsman took a deep breath and leaned close to the boy's ear and shouted out, "GET THE FUCK UP!" and with that, Allen's eyes shut open and he panicked thinking as if there was an Akuma near by and he fell right on top Kanda. Both ended up on the floor. The white haired excorcist was at the top while the raven haired one is at the bottom, their faces seemed to be really close to each other. Before the swordsman could yell, Lavi came right in with wide eyes.

"Oh dear lord!" He dropped the bread in his mouth as he stared at his two friends. Kanda was on the floor, looking helpless. Allen had two of his hands beside the older boy's head that seemed to be extremely close to Allen's chest as if he was trying to undress him using his mouth. Then one of his knees in between Kanda's, close to the crotch actually. The two had slight tints of pink across their cheeks and they looked exhausted (Lavi took that the wrong way) and Kanda was just wearing a loose shirt with a few buttons undone. (Lavi was also thinking that Allen undressed Kanda on his own.) (A/N: Remember, he gave his coat to Allen)

The orange haired bunny rubbed his eyes a couple of times to make sure he was seeing things right. His jaw was still hanging open. But Lavi quickly grabbed his camera and snapped a picture of them both, the two got slightly dizzy from the bright flash of light.

"Yes! Another one for the books!" He showed a mischievous grin, "You two are the best! For definitely making my day!" Lavi waved the camera in his hands as he stared at Allen, "So, Allen, since when did you start being a _seme_ and with Kanda being an _uke_?" The younger boy just blinked, what was he talking about? While Kanda was damn furious as his whole face turned as red as a tomato.

"What does that mean?" wondered Allen.

"Oh it means--"

"Don't even start you damn deranged BUNNY!" Kanda screamed as he threatened to cut Lavi's head off with Mugen and feed it to the sharks. Then Allen turned innocently to Kanda with the most sweetest look on his face, ever. "Kanda, what does uke and seme mean anyway?" The swordsman couldn't help but clamp his mouth shut and covered it with his hand.

"I-it's none of your business!"

"But Kanda--!"

"Get the hell off me, stupid bean!" Kanda pushed Allen off of him and grabbed his coat away from Allen and put it back on. 'Wait, Kanda gave me his coat..? Why did he do that?' The white haired excorcist thought, tapping his chin with a finger.

"This is our stop. Get your damn stuff and let's go." Kanda growled, he is still pretty pissed at Lavi for calling him an "uke". He shivered.. The bunny is so dead later. He walked out of the cart and stepped out of the train, waiting for the other two. He tapped his foot impatiently as a vein pop appeared on his head, "Would you two hurry the hell up?! We don't have all day!" Kanda snapped as the other two excorcist squeezed out of the train door, holding their belongings.

A man in white clothing came towards them shyly, "H-hello, I'm Tyler, the Finder that will accompany you in this mission." He bowed as he tried not to make eye contact with Kanda. The swordsman just crossed his arms and did his typical, 'tch'ed' and walked off with Lavi, Allen and the Finder to follow.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The group was walking into town, looking around. The Finder was reading a sheet of paper, "It says here that there is a hotel near by.." They turned a corner and Tyler pointed at an extremely large and rich looking building, "That's the place!"

Allen's jaw dropped, "That's the hotel we're going to stay in?! I-It's--!"

Lavi chuckled, "Haven't seen a good looking hotel before?" as he patted Allen's shoulder. "No. General Cross always made me sleep outside." He shivered at the memory, so terrible.

"Stop babbling and get in." The venomous snake (Kanda) hissed as he pushed through the heavy doors and helped himself inside. Tyler walked towards to one of the hotel staff members, "We're from the Dark Order, please prepare rooms for us."

The member looked over to Kanda, Lavi and Allen and saw the rose cross on their chest. She bowed lowly, "Of course. I'll prepare them right away!" Grabbing one of the other female staff and dragged him away, giggling like fan girls and mumbling how cute, and hot the three excorcists we're.

Kanda muttered, "Women."

And as usual, the orange bunny started to go around flirting with the rest of the beautiful women that was hanging out in the lobby. "You're so my type!" was heard all over while the other women crowded around Allen, complimenting how adorable he was, pinching his cheeks in the process.

"A--ahh! N-Nooo! Please, stop this!"

Allen drowned.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kanda twitched in annoyance, "Why.. Why are you all in my room?!" He snapped with truly scary vein pops appearing on his forehead.

Lavi laughed nervously, "Well.. We just wanted to gather up so we can plan up our investigation for tonight!" He looked over at Allen with a grin, "Anyway, Allen, look what I have for youu" The Bookman apprentice said with a singing voice which broke windows. He dug into his bag and took out a pink one.

The younger boy blinked, and stared at the bag, "What is it?"

Lavi shoved his hands into the plastic bag and took out a lovely white blue dress with lots of frills and flowers on it. More like a formal gown. Kanda and Allen fell back in shock, both having the; "Holy shit!" expression on their faces.

"I picked it out earlier for you while you guys weren't looking!" He smiled as he shoved the dress to Allen's chest as he dug into a blue bag and took out a nice looking black suit with a matching tie (to the dress) and shoved them to Kanda.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Your tuxedo! Won't it be cute? You guys are gonna match!" Lavi squealed in excitement, "Then, I'm going to give Allen a make over!" Kanda sweat dropped, was the orange deranged bunny a girl in the inside or what.. Jeez, and people thought HE was girly.

"A make over?! N-no! Don't do this to me, Lavi!" Allen begged as the older boy grabbed his shoulders and was dragging him out of Kanda's room, "And Yuu-chan, go and change too! We have a long night ahead of us!" He winked as he waved good-bye and closed the door shut. The swordsman just saw a slight peek of the bean-sprout's begging face to him, he could hear Allen crying out, "Kanda, help meee!" outside at the hallway.

"I am so sure that Komui is getting a kick out of this." He mumbled to himself as he stared at the tuxedo beside him. "God.." The raven haired excorcist shivered, "This is going to be some night.." Taking hold of the clothing, he walked into the bathroom and you could hear the sound of clothes falling to the floor.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

It was 7 PM, Kanda was waiting for his 'companions' at the lobby. All properly dressed. There we're no signs of wrinkles on his clothing either and his hair was tied to a low pony tail which rested on his shoulders with his arms crossed against his chest, looking annoyed and impatient as usual.

"Damn those two.. It's just a freaking make over and they're taking forever!" He tapped his foot as his brow twitched slightly. His head perked up as he heard the sound of a couple of footsteps coming his way. Kanda turned, "Che, what took you guys-----" Once again, his jaw went falling to the ground as he stared at the bean-sprout in front of him. Was it even the same guy?

Allen had his hands together in front of him in a shy manner as he was looking down to the ground, his cheeks flushed with pink. (A/N: Lavi covered the curse mark with some foundation so people won't notice it) The dress fitted the boy perfectly, I think Kanda even saw a bit of curves. Allen's short white hair was nearly tied into pony tails with blue beads decorated on them and his lips seemed so luscious and soft. Kanda just kept staring.. Damn, Allen actually looked.. He can't even figure out a word to say about it.

"Fuck.." The swordsman muttered as he could feel his cheeks heating up.

Lavi smiled proudly, his best friend was actually speechless about his work! 'Oh I am soo good!' He thought as he saw Kanda has his eyes fixed on Allen, looking at the young boy from top to bottom over and over.

Allen was blushing hard, it looked like the raven haired excorcist was undressing him with his deep blue eyes. He took a peek at Kanda's appearance, he had to admit, Kanda looked handsome tonight. The white haired boy shook his head a bit, 'Why does he look so good..?'

Kanda felt the bean-sprout's secret gaze at him, and smirked, "Well bean-sprout, how do I look?" he spoke, causing the younger boy to squeak in surprise.

"Y-you look.." The boy started as Kanda raised an eyebrow at him, "Hm?"

"I-I mean, that, you look handsome.. Kanda." He muttered the last part so that the swordsman couldn't hear. "What did you say?" Kanda taunted with a chuckle.

"I said you look handsome damnit!!" Allen admitted as he turned around to hide his embarrassment. 'Stupid Kanda and his sexyness! I can't hide anything from him now! Kyan!' The older boy couldn't stand it. It was so funny taunting Allen like this, not to mention fun. Lavi just laughed his ass off in the background, wiping tears from his eyes.

"N-now let's go b-before t-the c-carriage l-leaves without u-us!" He laughed, pausing at every word he said. "Oh shit! I can't breath! Whoo, fwhooo.."

As soon as Lavi stopped his laughing session, they went outside and stepped inside the carriage that was waiting for them. The group ended up in front of a huge gate, behind it was a wonderful mansion. Allen stepped out first and stared in awe, "Wow.. It's beautiful!" Kanda just tch'ed again as he stared back at Lavi, who smiled.

"Well, I'm off with Tyler to go ask the townspeople some questions! See you laters, Yuu-chan, Allen! Have **fun**!" The orange bunny chuckled as he rode off into the night. Kanda already started walking towards the gate, leaving the young boy behind.

"W-wait up Kanda!!" He carefully ran after the swordsman, 'Stupid dresses!' The white haired excorcist cursed in his mind. Kanda looked up to the slightly taller man with a funny hat, "I'm Lord Yoshitaka and this is.. Lily Earhart." He looked over to Allen, who curtsied to the guards politely. (A/N: Sorry for using your last name, Arren DX! I couldn't think of anything else)

The two guards nodded in approval as they stepped aside, "Welcome to the estate, Lord Yoshitaka and Lady Earhart." The large gates opened slowly and the two undercover excorcists walked inside.

Once they we're in the extremely magnificent mansion, everyone stared at them. The younger boy gripped onto the older one's arm in fright, which people thought was actually quite cute. The other women giggled amongst each other as Kanda walked passed them, whispering that they haven't seen such a fox ever in their lives, which the swordsman ignored. Allen just felt jealousy but hey, at least he got to cling onto Kanda and pretend to be his date!

"Look bean-sprout, you have to make it believe able so no one would suspect us." The handsome excorcist whispered to Allen's ear. His face burned, "You should too you know! I can't be the only one who's acting!" Allen hissed, with a pout on his cute face.

Kanda just grinned and grabbed hold of the younger boy's waist and pulled him close against him, their hips and chest pressed together. The swordsman's lips pressed slightly against the crook of Allen's neck, earning a squeak of surprise from the shorter one. Smirking, he blew hotly against Allen's ear. The boy got shivers down his spine.

"Is that convincing enough for you, Allen?" The swordsman whispered as he led kisses down Allen's neck, while his hand let his way up the back. Oh how he was enjoying this.

"K-Kanda, w-what the?" The white haired boy finally managed to speak, but breathlessly as he grasped the older excorcist's shoulders. "Enjoying it aren't we?" The words vibrated against the sensitive skin of Allen's.

Before saying anything else, Kanda pulled away from the boy, licking his lips with the smirk still on his face. Seeing that made Allen blush even more in embarrassment. The raven haired swooped down and placed another quick kiss on Allen's neck.

"Stay close. I don't want you screwing up this mission."

Steam escaped Allen's ears, "You jerk!" He hissed, "I won't screw this up!" Kanda laughed quietly and cupped the younger one's face, looking directly into the gray blue eyes.

"I know you won't, cause I'll be there to protect you." He mumbled. Allen looked at the swordsman's eyes. They twinkled in the light, showing the emotions. Kanda seemed to be serious and sincere, but he saw a bit of lust too, although he ignored that. As long as Kanda is with him, he'll be alright. (A/N: They we're in an empty corner so not much people saw them or saw them for that matter xD)

In the crowd was a shadow, who was keeping an eye on them carefully. He brushed his hair with his hand and swiftly seated his top hat on his head. The man puffed out some smoke, pressing the small cigar on his lips.

'Two excorcists huh..? The one with the white hair seems interesting.. I better watch out for the black haired one..' A grin formed his lips as he started to think of what fun he could do with the younger boy. His thoughts we're interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. Turning, a maid bowed to him,

"Someone's looking for you, _Lord Tyki Mikk_."

He took once last glance at the two boys before heading off, disappearing into the crowd.

Kanda looked over his shoulder, with a cautious look on his usual calm face.

Allen blinked and looked up to him, wondering what was up.

"Is something wrong, Kanda?" He asked, looking over Kanda's shoulder, trying to see what the swordsman was looking at but his view was blocked, "It's nothing. It's probably just my imagination."

The white haired boy pouted, "You don't tell me anything. Come on, just tell me at least this once!" He urged.

Kanda looked at him with a slight annoyed face, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Do you want me to _shut _you up?" He dared with another smirk on his face, causing Allen to back away slowly, gulping. "U-um no! It-it's alright! Ehehe.. I guess I don't need to know.."

Turning away to look at the large crowd of people, he spoke,

"Good. Or else I would of done something very _dreadful _you."

The younger boy definitely wanted to know what Kanda meant. Either it was something about Mugen or another thing? Even with his curiosity, he doesn't want to find out what Kanda meant.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Whee, that's it for now! XD Just incase your wondering, on this one, let's just say Tykki isn't dead and that he never met Allen before in his whole life, okays? X3 It's much more interesting that way! Just look forward to the next chapter. If you have any ideas, please tell me and I will be happy to read them! Thank you guys again!

-- Yuu


	4. Fourth Night: Broken

-1**NOTES: **If you don't like yaoi, smut or whatever, please don't read…

**DISCLAIMER: **D.Gray-man doesn't belong to me. If it did, you have no idea how much Allen and Kanda love I'm going to put into it. XD Like oh my god hahaha and maybe some Lavi and Tykki love! But sadly, I do not own the anime. So sad. All of our beloved character's belong to Katsura Hoshino-sensei. -sobs silently-

Once again, thank you those who had reviewed my story!! I love you guys -hearts- I never expected such quick responses to the chapter 3, and I'm really glad that you all liked it. I was kind of worried that it was a sucky chapter or something, but phew. Now, to reply to your reviews!

**Pay Backs A Bitch: **I wanted Kanda to do dreadful things to Allen, I really do lol But I really want to keep their relationship more complicated first before getting onto that kind of stuff, hahaha. Neee.. I want my soba and tempura now. xD

**Buchouslvr: **I imagined Allen in that dress, he was so adorable and yep, Kanda is gorgeous, as always! -laughs-

**Scintillating: **Yay! Thank you for loving it! XD Kanda IS bad. But that's what makes him the total hottie xD Don't you think so? -chuckles-

**Firenose: **Gossip girl? What's that? -has never heard of it- D: I never really thought my story would get suspenseful or something xD But it turned out this way, and I like it x3 And of course I'll keep writing!

**D.Syaoran: **Omgee, Syaoran-chan! I love your "Boys Will Be Boys" story I'm planning to draw the whole family haha, once I get the hang of drawing cute little boys since I always seem to draw hot sexy guys -laughs hard- You should update yours too! If you can, add me onto msn : D

**Kittygopop: **Tykki Mikk. The ultimate pedophile and fan boy of Allen. -tries not to get killed by the fans- Yep, it is gonna get pretty interesting, especially in this chapter.

**Olivia-yuymaxwell: **Haha, I'm so glad your happy that I updated! And yes, of course you can glomp me xD I'm not a scary person now am I? Allen is cute in a dress, Kanda just acts so he can't go gaga over him in it, isn't that cute? And oh my god, don't even START with Kanda's seductiveness, it makes me melt xDD; and squeal like a total fan girl, even to when I'm writing it myself. -thinks- For Lavi.. I might have him as a sacrifice, yeah. I'm so evil.. And yes yes yes yes, I'm continuing! Cute little uke Allen and horny sexy Kanda rooming together? XD Hmm.. So far, not a very good idea but hey, I might put them in the same room. Alone.. Next time xD

**Digimagic: **Thank you so much! Lavi is amazing, I love typing up his actions, it's always so amusing isn't it?

**Yukie342: **DD: I'm updating as soon as I can so you can't die on me again! (Yep, again xDDD -laughs-)

**Jemnezmy: **My story's cool? XD Never had that before, but thank you! I'm updating.. I'm updating -starts typing up again-

**LadyLaligue: **Exciting.. Whee! Thank you! I never expected it to go like this either, at first I thought it was going to be like just humor and stuff and now it's getting to have a little plot. My brain is working in mysterious ways D: -gasp-

And thank you again to all who had added me to their alerts and favorites! To those who have reviewed too! -gives you all Kanda and Allen plushies-

Arigatou gozaimasu!

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kanda still couldn't get over the feeling he had earlier. Someone was watching them and he didn't like it one bit. He kept an eye out for anything unusual while Allen was being forced to dance with the other men, which kind of pissed Kanda off. Not the "What a waste of time" pissed but more of the "I'm getting jealous". He just stood at the side, arms crossed with the usual scowl on his face.

Allen then came towards him, wobbling, "Nya.. My head is spinning.. So much twirling, why so much twirling for a dance.." He placed a hand on Kanda's shoulder for support which the swordsman shrugged off, "You we're the one that agreed to dance with them, stupid bean-sprout." Allen wanted to retort but smiled instead, "Dance with me."

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I said, dance with me." Allen repeated, taking the swordsman's hand into his and dragged him into the center of the dancing crowd. The older boy stepped back and tch'd, "As if I'll dance with you, bean." The younger boy just smirked, "Are you too 'chicken' to dance with me, oh so great Kanda?" That made the swordsman twitch, that's it, no one is going to get away with that! Even if it is Allen Walker! Kanda took hold of Allen's waist and hand and yanked him over.

"Your on, bean-sprout." His lips formed into a confident smirk. 'I knew taunting him like that would work.' The white haired excorcist evilly laughed in his head, 'Oh god, I think Lavi's getting to me!'

They danced slowly with the music.

If Allen ever talks about this to anybody, Kanda is gonna tear him to shreds with Mugen in 5 seconds flat.

Then someone tapped Allen on the shoulder gently, the two stopped dancing and turned around to see a man with a tall hat and messy curly hair, (A/N: Guess who this is people? XD) he smiled kindly to the younger, "Hello miss, may I dance with you?" Allen, being the polite boy he is, he nodded, pulling away from Kanda, the man took the white haired excorcist into his arms. Kanda felt a jolt of jealous and stormed off somewhere, that man didn't give him a good feeling either.

The man looked down at Allen, "May I know your name Miss?"

"Alle--" He stopped, he can't reveal he was a boy or his real name for that matter, then he suddenly remembered the name that the swordsman gave him when they went in. "Lily." Allen replied, "Lily Earhart. What about you, sir? What's your name?"

The man smiled once more, "It's Tykki Mikk. But you can just call me Tykki, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Earhart." Allen blushed, feeling flattered, "It's a pleasure to meet you too.. Tykki." He snapped out of his senses a bit.. Oh my god! He's really turning into a girl! It's the stupid dress! It's cursed I tell you, CURSED.

"Tell me though, where'd you get such lovely hair and eyes?" Tykki stared into Allen's eyes as his hand pulled the boy closer to him. The white haired excorcist tried not to blush even further, "U-um.. I was born naturally with white hair, haha.. I still don't know how that'd happen though and, my eyes came from my mother, I think." He replied as best as he could, with a nervous laugh.

"You think?"

"Yes.. You see.. I was abandoned by my parents since I was born and a man named 'Mana' found me and took me in and raised me as his own.." Allen's eyes began to soften, in sadness. (A/N: Let's just say Allen's dress as long sleeves like part of a kimono style and that his wearing gloves so the red arm can't be seen. Well, at least it's not as bad as it was before This took place when Allen got his new arm so yeah xD Okay, I'll stop babbling now)

"Where is this, Mana?" Tykki questioned.

"Mana died." The younger boy was in near tears, just talking about Mana made him cry. The older man felt bad and wiped away the tears trailing down Allen's cheeks with his thumb. "Do you want something to drink, Miss?" Whimpering, Allen nodded as they walked off and disappeared.

Kanda turned to see if the bean-sprout was still there, he dropped his glass. Shit! He just looked towards another direction for just a FEW seconds and already the stupid bean was gone?! 'What a pain! That stupid kid!' He thought as a low growl escaped his throat when he pushed through the crowd, trying to look for the certain white haired boy.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Tykki and Allen walked up the stairs to an empty hall. The tall man dug into his pocket and took out some keys, they stood in front of a door as it opened, walking in. Tykki took Allen to the bed and made him sit down as he rubbed the younger one's back, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Allen sniffed and wiped his tears once more, "Y-yeah, I'm alright." He stuttered, shaking. He gasped as he felt a warmth pressed against him. The white haired boy looked up, seeing Tykki embracing him, with his chin resting on Allen's head. "W-what.." Soft hands caressed his head, Allen liked it and snuggled closer to the older man.

He felt so comfortable.. But he liked Kanda, didn't he? No, he doesn't like Kanda.. No way! Allen shook his head a bit, trying to get rid of the thought of Kanda.

Tykki moved closer to Allen, nuzzling him at the crook of his neck, which caused Allen to jump a bit in surprise and pull away from him a bit. The man smiled comfortingly as he captured his lips with the younger one as he pressed Allen onto the bed. Allen squirmed beneath him and tried to push him off but Tykki was too heavy and too strong for him to push off.

"G-get off me!" Allen demanded but it was hopeless. Tykki just smirked, "Your not going anywhere, my dear excorcist.. Allen Walker, am I correct?" He swooped down again, attacking the younger boys neck with kisses. "H-how'd you--!" Allen was interrupted by another rough kiss then his neck again, "S-stop this!" He pleaded. Gods, this was so wrong. So wrong! He could feel the older man's hands slide to his back, unzipping the dress and greatly felt the boy's soft skin.

That made Allen shiver.

This was disgusting. The man was disgusting.

"Get away from me, you sick bastard!" Taking all of his will power to take his right hand to slap Tykki across the face, leaving a red print. Tykki didn't even flinch, his smirk just grew wider, "Fiesty. I like that about you, Walker. But NEVER, slap me ever again!" With that said, Allen felt a sting of pain on his cheeks and a cold breeze brushed against his skin. He gasped in shock, this man literally stripped him!

"You're all mine, Allen Walker."

The white haired boy never felt so helpless in his whole life.

This shouldn't be like this. He wanted it to be with..

He wanted it to be with..

He shut his eyes tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks as he felt Tykki tug on his pants and pulled them down slowly. Allen cried as he could feel the cold hands on his bare hips, going lower and lower..

'Kanda, please come and save me!' But he felt a jolt of pain. Allen cried harder, Kanda didn't come to save him, even though he promised that he will be there to protect him. He heard the older man chuckle lowly, "That's it, Allen.. Don't worry, it'll all be over soon and you'll belong to me."

Allen's world went black.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kanda had been looking everywhere for Allen but found no trace. To when he heard a cry of pain down the empty hall, he immediately ran and stopped in front of a door. 'The sound came from here!' He tried to open it but it was locked, he stepped back and kicked the door open. His eyes winded at the sight. There he was, Allen, laying on the bed Stripped, covered in sweat and tears, and his eyes.. His eyes seemed so dead and emotionless.

The swordsman's eyes spotted the man that Allen was with earlier. He was leaning against the bed, beside the white haired boy. Sweat was dripping down his forehead as his pants we're unbuttoned and unzipped. Kanda's eyes narrowed dangerously, his dark eyes filled with anger. He was the one!

"What did you do to him?!" He growled, stepping forward with Mugen unsheathed.

Tykki just chuckled as he looked over to the angry raven haired excorcist, "To who?"

"Don't play dumb with me! What did you do to Allen?!" Kanda was losing his patience, his hard glare still fixed on the man. He heard him chuckle, "What's so funny?!" The man just stood up and leaned over to Allen's body, kissing him on the lips gently, which caused Kanda to fume even further. He charged with full speed at Tykki and swung Mugen at him, hoping to cut him into two but the man was fast. He dodged Mugen swiftly.

"That boy belongs to me now. You had no idea how pleasurable it was.. My dear raven haired excorcist. His squirming, cute little whimpers and cries----"

"SHUT UP!" Kanda went at him again with Mugen, attacking blindlessly. He was just so angry with the man that he wasn't thinking on what he's doing. The man just laughed with a wide confident smile on his face, "I'll come for Allen sometime soon.. Take care of him for me, will you?"

"Your never to see him again!" His two fingers touched the blade, "Innocence, invocation! Kaichuu: Ichigen!" Creatures appeared from nowhere and went straight for Tykki, "Go to hell!" But his attack didn't work. The man was gone even before his hell's insects got to him. Kanda cursed.

He looked over to Allen and rushed over to him, gripping on the boy's shoulders. How could he let this happen? To Allen out of all people! He swore to get that man for this. He **will **pay. Kanda gathered the ripped clothing and took hold of a blanket and wrapped it around Allen's small frame as he lifted him up. The swordsman's eyes we're covered by the shadow of his bangs, he began to shake as a tear ran down his cheek.

Kanda gripped Allen tightly and brought the younger body close, his face buried at the crook of the neck. "I can't believe I let this happen, I'm so sorry Allen. I couldn't protect you from him.. I was just-- I'm sorry..!" No matter how much he wanted to deny that he didn't really like Allen that way, his words and emotions says different otherwise. He cared for Allen. That's why, Kanda Yuu, is crying for the white haired boy right now.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kanda escaped with Allen in his arms. He was running in the rain to get to the nearest shelter and phone. A carriage stopped beside them and a familiar orange haired boy popped his head out, "Yuu-chan?" He blinked, "Where's Allen?" The swordsman and said nothing as he looked down to the boy in his arms.

"What happened?!" Lavi demanded an answer.

"Just shut up and let's go headquarters, now!" Nodding, the orange haired boy helped Kanda place Allen into the carriage. Lavi felt so bad, seeing Allen like this right now, and his friend, Kanda.. He had never seen Kanda so worked up like this before. "Well?! Get going!" The swordsman spat with a dangerous growl.

He gulped, "O-of course! T-Tyler! Take us to headquarters, quickly! It's an emergency!"

"Understood, Excorcist-dono!" Tugging on rains, the horses cried out and began to run as fast as they could. Kanda was still protectively holding onto the younger boy. Lavi could see the guilt and concern in his eyes, he wanted to ask what happened but I guess right now wouldn't be the right time to ask that. His head might get cut off.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Arriving at headquarters, Kanda just barged in and went to Komui. Everyone was confused on what happened. "Oh Kanda, your bac-- Holy bloody hell! What happened to Allen?!" He began to worry like hell, as he saw Allen unconscious in the swordsman's arms.

"There's no time to explain that shit, just go take care of him!" Kanda demanded.

"U-uh, right! Squad Leader Reever! Hurry, get Allen into the infirmary!" The raven haired excorcist felt the little body squirm and stir. He looked down as he could see tired and half open gray eyes look up at him. More tears escaped from those eyes.. "Kanda, you came to save me right?" He spoke quietly, his voice was weak and raspy. Kanda felt so guilty, just looking at Allen like that right now.. "I'm sorry Allen, I couldn't save you." He mumbled, trying not to meet with the younger boys eyes.

"But your still here.. Kanda, thanks.." Allen murmured as his lids went closed. For once in his life, he felt so responsible and angry. (A/N: Okay, I know it's pretty sappy right now but I mean, of course Kanda would feel like this Uh, sorry, I'll just keep typing now)

Komui told Kanda to stay outside of the infirmary.

The swordsman just wanted to get in there and demand to what happened to Allen.

Kanda's going to make it up to Allen. He really will.

'I'll make it up to him, somehow.. And I hope he'll forgive me.'

He mumbled, "Please forgive me." as he clenched his fists. Lavi and Linali we're watching over him from afar, "Oh Kanda-kun.. He must feel so bad.." spoke Linali quietly. The orange haired bunny was pissed to the bone, "I'll kill the person who did this to Allen! I'll make sure that they go as flat as a freakin' sheet of paper!"

The female excorcist sighed and looked over to the raven haired excorcist once more, "Please be alright Kanda.. Allen would be unhappy if he saw you like this."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

I know that I should be killed for Allen being raped but wah! I know that this chapter was sucky, sappy and short. Please bare with me -cries- Maybe Kanda was a bit OOC in this, but hey, I can't help but type what I feel right now about Allen D! Don't kill me.

-- Yuu


	5. Fifth Night: Forgiven

-1**Note: **If you don't like smut, yaoi or anything related to that subject, please don't read.

**Disclaimer: **-sigh- D.Gray-man does not belong to me. I repeat, DOES NOT, belong to me. All of there wonderful and sexy characters belong to Katsura Hoshino-sensei. Sheesh. I'll just keep dreaming that they're all mine xDD Yep, dreaming..

Wow you guys, so many reviews! Thank you! I'm sorry for this being so late, I've been kind of busy lately so yeah. Ahahahaha. And that I didn't check fan for awhile either xD; Yeah, I should be shot.. I'm really sorry making Kanda a bit OCC and what not here and there.. I was just in such a hurry to finish lol, really.

**Jemnezmy: **Awww, I'm so sorry that I made you worry like that. Hahaha. And yeah, it's really cute when you see tough guys cry, it makes me love them even more xD

**Buchouslvr: **Ahahaha.. Really? XD; I seem evil for having Allen raped but, what can I say? Lol. Even the authors have sometimes dreams to rape one of the sexiest/cutest bishies ever XD; I say I have.. -nervous laugh and runs away-

**Pay Backs A Bitch: **-gladly accepts the soba- Awww.. -hugs- Please don't cry anymore! I promise to make things better if you want DX

**Xcadaverx: **Hey hey hey! Don't flatten him yet! I still need him! … I think?

**Scintillating: **Hahaha, is sounding sadistic a bad thing? XD And yep, you should all know I'll make it up, by Kanda making everything all better again :3

**ShiraiHime: **-major sighing- Yes, I know. It SHOULD be our dear Yu Kanda deflowering our cute little Allen Walker. Tyki should die. XD; And you are not alone my friend. -terrible Yullen obsession right here right now-

**KiraLacusForever: **DD: I'll try to write longer! I promise, really!!!

**olivia-yuymaxwell: **Hahaha, your like my favorite reviewer you know xD You always have something interesting to say. Well hmm, let's just say that Allen was a bit soo much in shock that he couldn't do anything lol. For sure if I got raped, I wouldn't be able to think straight either! And yeah, too bad.. I really don't pay attention to my own fanfics sometimes. Sheesh XD Yullen forever!

**Yuki342: **DDDD: Okie okie, updating xD

**Zahariu Uzumaki: **-takes the knife away- Hey hey hey! I might still need Tyki! Don't kill him just yet! You can kill him when I say you can xD

**LadyLaligue: **I'm not usually good at writing those kinds of stuff, really o----o..

**Aeriel Cross:** Yeah, I do DX Cause a lot of ideas seem to pop in my head and I tend to get a bit distracted.. And I'm so glad you still like my fanfic, thank you so much! AND OMG, don't go after Tyki yettt!! Mouuu (How many times did I have to say this already? XD)

**Digimagic: **I'm really thinking of Kanda and Lavi going after Tyki and try to kill him but.. Ahahaha.. I'm not really sure how to write that.. -gets shot, and is now dead-

**Kittygopop: **Oh man, love triangle. Oh dear me. XD -nervous laugh-

**Kita: **LOOOL, you had no idea. I DO deserve a slap to that. XD Even my own Allen tried not to bitch slap me for having Tyki rape Allen.

**Monokuroboofan: **Hahaha, sorry for saying my name sounding weird xD It's just a nickname my friends gave me, that's all XD And sure, I'd love to join for C2 community.. Although I have no idea how to..

And thank you again to those who had reviewed, added me in their alerts and favorites!

Arigatou gozaimasu!

**0.1 **

Kanda had been waiting outside the infirmary ever since he took Allen there just three days ago. He still had the same exact worried and guilt filled look on his face. His frame was a bit smaller than usual, his stomach growled and he had dark circles beneath his eyes. The swordsman hasn't slept and eaten in three days, just waiting for Allen to wake up from his nightmare.

A certain female excorcist came walking towards him with a tray of food in her hand. She stared at Kanda and sighed sadly as she placed the tray beside him on the bench while she sat herself.

"Kanda, you really need to eat.. And you haven't slept in days, this isn't good for your health.."

The older boy didn't even bother to glance at Linali, and just spoke weakly, "As soon as the stupid bean-sprout wakes up.." with a mutter. She sighed once more, "Kanda, please, Allen isn't going to be happy if he sees you like this. You'll worry him sick too.. Now come on, at least take a bite of your soba." The female excorcist took the pair of chopsticks that had noodles wrapped around it and tried to feed it to Kanda's mouth. The swordsman did nothing but kept his mouth shut.

'What a stubborn man..' She thought as she plopped the chopsticks down and stood up with her hands resting on her hips, "Fine, I'll leave you alone here with the food. I better see it gone when I come back!" With that said, Linali wondered off into the dark hall.

Kanda stared at his fists.

The runt better be alright..

Suddenly, the infirmary doors slowly creaked open. Kanda looked up and his eyes winded to see the bean-sprout standing there, about to step out of the room. The swordsman stood up and rushed over to Allen, he swallowed hard, "O-oi, bean-sprout.." He started. Allen turned his head to face Kanda. Kanda pulled back a bit, he was smiling at him? At a time like this?!

He swallowed hard again before speaking, "Are you okay?" He asked quietly. Allen just looked at him with that wide, smile, and Kanda knew that the white haired boy was just putting that up as defense to what he's really feeling right now.

"Yeah! I'm alright! Thanks for asking Kanda!" Allen spoke cheerfully.

Kanda cringed. Just hearing that tone made his heart ache.

"Look, bean-sprout, I.."

"Hm? Oh no! Really, I'm fine." He waved his arms in the air and laughed nervously. Allen rubbed the back of his head, "I really got to get back to my room, so I'll see you later Kanda!" The white haired excorcist ran as fast as he could away from the swordsman till he was out of sight.

The swordsman wanted to reach out for him but he just let him get out of his sight and just walked away to the other direction himself.

**0.2**

Allen walked into his room and lazily sat on his bed, staring at the floor.

Timcanpy flew beside him and snuggled his arm, wanting to comfort him. The white haired boy just patted the golem's head slightly and caressed it's wings. "Kanda.. He came too late to save me.. And now, I feel so torn.." He choked as tears started to fall down his cheeks. For some reason, he felt that some part of him liked Tykki. No, he shouldn't. That pedophile was the one that raped him and got him like this in the first place! But still, for some odd reason, he still can't seem to forget about the man. This is all so confusing..

Allen ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "What can I do Timcanpy?" The golden golem just flapped it's wings to him, "Why is it that I can't forget about that man?" He asked himself again.

Outside his door was an unexpected visitor. Kanda was about to knock onto Allen's bedroom door but stopped himself mid way. He just stared directly.. The swordsman just shook his head in denial and took a few seconds before heading towards his own room. Lavi just happened to walk pass him, he blinked and stopped, "Hoy, Yuu!" He stood in front of the other boy, "What we're you doing in front of bean-sprout-chan's room?" He questioned with a grin on his face.

Kanda just twitched a bit and wanted to kill the future Bookman but stopped himself.

"Now isn't the time for your foolishness, Junior. I don't need you to make my days any worse." He snapped as he bumped Lavi's shoulder away from him, and attempted to get away, the future Bookman grabbed his shoulder and turned him around with a serious look in his eye.

"Look, Yuu, I know that this is tough on you and Allen.. It's tough on everyone too, you think you're the only one that regrets not being there to save the little guy? I want to get my hands on the man that did this to Allen as bad as you do, but please do try to comfort Allen, I'm really sure that he wants to see you more than any of us." Lavi said, in a serious tone.

Kanda's eyes just narrowed at him, "Well, I'm sure that he would most likely want to see you more than me. You're his friend aren't you? So you talk to him!" He still has that jealousy for Lavi and Allen's close relationship.

The orange haired boy just shook his head slowly, "Yuu, you got to understand that Alle--" He was interrupted by a call from his golem, "Lavi, please come to the briefing room right away." Lavi groaned in annoyance, "Sheesh! I was busy giving our Yuu-chan a lecture here!" He snapped with a vein pop on his head and before stomping away to Komui's office, he turned to Kanda once more, "Remember what I said, Yuu. Just talk to Allen, okay?" He smiled assuringly and left.

Kanda just gave him a cold hard glare behind his back, as usual.

He'll talk to Allen when he feels like it.

**0.3**

Kanda hated this.

He hated the fact that Allen kept on acting like nothing ever happened to him the previous nights before. It's been going on for a few days now and it really annoyed him.

And it made him cringe, hearing that cheerful voice of his like that.. Lavi and Linali just played along with Allen's cheerfulness so it won't bring back any terrible memories from the incident.

He just watched the bean-sprout chow down on his food in an insanely in-human speed. He could hear Linali and Lavi comment on how cute the white haired boy was and how scary it is on how he could eat that fast and still remain so small and scrawny. Allen pouted and laughed. Kanda could see a bit of hurt in both of the other excorcist's eyes as they witness the younger boy laugh so cheerfully.

Kanda had enough. Standing up, he plopped down his chopsticks onto the teacup, picked up his tray and left the cafeteria. He really didn't want to see Allen's face like that, so happy even though there was pain behind it. 'I'll just go train for now.' He thought as he made his way to the training floor.

Allen just watched him leave with a sad expression on his face.

'I guess he's a bit mad at me. Linali did say that he was really worried about me while I was still unconscious.. I want to talk to him but I'm scared he might scold me..'

The white haired excorcist sighed deeply.

'Maybe I'll go talk to him when he calms down a bit.'

The future Bookman and Lee sister stared at the boy who sat across from them. He must be really in deep thought to go to a complete halt with his food hanging by his spoon which isn't even in his mouth yet.

**0.4**

The rain poured down on the swordsman.

He landed gracefully from the air with Mugen in his right hand and blindfold over his eyes. His chest heaved through his soaked shirt as he tried to catch his breath. The leaves around him turned into shreds one he slowly stood and sheathed his sword. Kanda reached for the back of his head and undid the cloth from his eyes.

The swordsman breathed before taking his hand and running it through his long raven hair. He brushed the sticky sweat covered bangs away from his face. 'It's pouring down hard..' But it felt refreshing, feels like that the rain is just washing his worries away. After a few minutes of enjoying a nice nature shower, Kanda slowly walked back into the hall.

He looked up from the floor, seeing Allen standing in front of him with towels in his hand.

"I think you would need this." The boy spoke shyly as he walked towards Kanda and handed him a fresh towel. The swordsman said nothing and took the towel and started to dry his long wet hair with it. Of course, Allen couldn't help but stare. Gosh, why does Kanda have to look so exotic! He shook his head rapidly, he really got to stop thinking like that in situations like these.

"You have good timing bean-sprout." said Kanda as he swung the towel over his shoulder.

Allen blinked a few times at the older boy, "What are you talking about?"

Kanda didn't even look at Allen, "I'm saying that we should talk, idiot runt." Before even Allen could blink again, he was pushed up against the wall, dropping the towels on the floor. Great, he was stuck in this kind of situation again with Kanda. He recalled the first time this happened.

"You really got to stop that.." The swordsman spoke, staring directly into Allen's eyes. The white haired boy looked at him strangely, "Stop what?"

"Acting like nothing happened that night. I screwed up, I know. And I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you like I should have.." Kanda said as his hand curled into a fist against the walls. Allen stared at Kanda longer, so he was worried about him that much? "Now that man is out there laughing his damn ass off about raping you. I don't want him to get away with that!" I swear, I think he's about to snap soon just thinking about Tykki.

Allen just giggled and smiled at Kanda.

The swordsman twitched at this and focused his eyes on Allen more, "What's so funny bean-sprout?" He has no idea why the boy was giggling at a serious time like this! God, it made Kanda's head hurt a lot. "It's so funny that you care about my well being Kanda." Allen replied, his smile grown wider.

Shit.

Kanda had been caught. He pushed himself away from the boy, and turned his head the other way, trying to hide his blush. Wait, since when did he start to blush?! Then he felt small arms wrap around his waist tightly. The raven haired excorcist looked down to see Allen embracing him.

Allen closed his eyes and buried his face against Kanda's chest.

"Thanks for trying to comfort me and worry about me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Linali told me that while I was unconscious, you we're outside the infirmary for three days without sleeping or eating, just waiting for me to come out those doors. Then Lavi told me that you tried to knock on my door once to try and talk to me but you never had the courage to." Allen explained.

Kanda twitched. Note to self: Kill Linali and Lavi for this later.

"I really appreciate it Kanda, thanks.." he continued. Kanda couldn't help but wrap his arms around the smaller boy and hugged him closer and tighter. He could feel Allen's breathing against him.

"Sorry for not getting to you in time."

"It's alright, Kanda, I forgive you."

"Thanks.." He wanted to bite on his tongue for that.

"Also, one condition.." Allen started

"What?"

"Stop calling me bean-sprout."

Kanda just smirked, "Never."

That made the white haired boy pout, "You'll always be a bean-sprout to me, bean-sprout." Allen pouted even more, "Screw you Kanda." He shook his head, "Tsk, a little boy like you shouldn't be cursing."

Allen just laughed then it died down, "Mou, you got me wet you know." He pulled away from Kanda, looking at his soaked shirt. The older boy just crossed his arms, "It was you that hugged me first, remember?" The boy just gave him the 'Don't-act-like-such-a-smart-ass' look.

Although Kanda was a bit satisfied that the bean-sprout forgive him. But still, Allen let go of the situation so easily. But he thinks it's best not to bring it up ever again.

Over by the corner was Linali, Lavi and Timcanpy.

The two excorcists we're grinning widely. The orange haired boy looked up to the flying golem, "Did ya' get all that Tim?" He whispered quietly but loud enough for Timcanpy to hear. The golden golem just nodded even though we're not so sure on how it can do that. It's kind of worried cause it doesn't want to be caught by Kanda and get sliced into little pieces.

Linali smiled and took hold of Timcanpy, "Let's go before they see us!"

Lavi whined a bit, "Mou, but I want to see what else happens between them!" The female excorcist just rolled her eyes and took hold of the older boy's collar and dragged him away before he causes problems.

Allen then turned to Kanda once more, and blushed as he looked at him from top to bottom.

"You should really go and change into some dry clothes before you get sick.." spoke the boy shyly once more. The swordsman just looked at him for a second then grinned, "You don't like what you see bean-sprout?"

"A-ah! W-well no! It's just that-- Hey! You just tricked me didn't you?!" The white haired excorcist pointed out. That really amused the older boy. "Ha, then maybe I should go around like this more often."

"Oh just go before I stuff mitarashi dango down your throat!" Really Allen, that wasn't much of a threat. "You do know that I hate sweets right?" spoke Kanda, crossing his arms and eyes narrowing at him, "I HATE sweets."

"You can't possibly hate all sweets can you?" questioned Allen with an innocence look on his face.

"Maybe," said Kanda, "I like bean-sprouts the most though.." He grinned as he walked away just as he said that. It took awhile to process that into Allen's head, wait, Kanda liked bean-sprouts?! I really don't think he gets it yet. He ran to catch up to the swordsman, "Just a sec! You like bean-sprouts?!" Allen said with a shocked tone in his voice. Kanda rolled his eyes, 'He's more dense of an idiot than I thought..'

1. Why did Kanda say he liked bean-sprouts?

2. Why did Kanda promise to protect Allen at the mission in Paris?

3. Why did it annoy Kanda so much that Allen got raped and that he always puts up that 'everything's-just-fine' routine like nothing ever happened?

And 4. Why did Kanda hug Allen back?

Quick answer: Kanda liked Allen. And that thought hit him like a rock just now. Kanda, liked Allen. This bitter swordsman has feelings for the cutest and sweetest thing in the world. I think the world just came to an end, don't cha think?

The swordsman just stared off into space in his own thoughts.

Maybe now that he realized what he had been feeling all this time, even to when he just had his first mission with the bean-sprout, will things change between them? He sighed, he was sure that the younger boy wasn't gay, he thinks.

He shook his head a bit. Allen wasn't gay was he?

If Kanda came onto Allen like he did before, the little bean-sprout might get freaked out and scared by him and maybe never go near him again! Okay Kanda calm down, there's still hope. Just pray that Allen is gay or something, yeah, that's it.

**0.5 **

Tykki just stared at the mirror which showed a reflection of Allen's face. He grabbed a cigar and popped it into his mouth and lit it. Puffing out intoxicating smoke. The man heard some intense giggling coming as he got sent flat to the floor.

"Ola!" She giggled as she sat on Tykki's stomach, amusingly licking on her quite large lolipop.

"Gosh Rhode, you've got to stop doing that." He tried to speak as his gut was getting squished by her weight, "And how much candy have you eaten?! You're much heavier than before!"

The blue haired girl just smiled, "Mou, are you saying I'm fat?" She laughed.

"No, I'm just saying to cut down on the candy. It's not that good for you.."

"Your not my dad Tykki"

"Ah, right, but I'm still going to act like a fatherly figure to you."

Rhode didn't pay much attention to the man and stared in awe at the mirror, that showed Allen's figure. "Wow, who's that guy! Boy, he looks adorable! He has white hair too! And oh my, such cute eyes he has!" She started to list many things on how good looking Allen was.

"Keep your hands off him Rhode, he's my excorcist."

"Mou, you get the cute looking ones!" Rhode whined as she popped the lolipop back into her mouth.

"Go find your own." He hissed, then, another image came onto the mirror. It was a young man with long beautiful raven hair and sharp brown eyes. He was changing into one of his shirts. Rhode just stared at him in awe, "Oooh, who's this guy?" She smirked, "He looks promising."

Tykki stared at the mirror, "I think that was the guy that was with Allen few nights ago."

The girl just squealed as she spun around with Lero, "He looks like quite a catch! I want him! Ne ne! What's his name? I want to know!" The man just shrugged at her, "The hell should I know his name. But he's pretty protective over my excorcist if you ask me and it pisses me off."

"Ah, jealous? Oh wait, so he's like in love with your white haired boy?" She squealed at the thought. Tykki stared at her with a sweat drop coming down his head. "That's so s-e-x-y! Forbidden love of the boys! It's quite the fantasy, really." Her eyes twinkled then she stopped for a minute, looking at the older man. "What? Sheesh, haven't you ever seen a yaoi fan girl before? And just to tell you that I'm quite mature for my age if your thinking about those things!"

Lero sweat dropped too and poked Rhode on the side slightly with his tip, "You read too much of those doujin's, Mistress Rhode! The Millenium Earl should really stop buying them for you all the time!" The girl grabbed hold of the pink umbrella and swung him around happily, "So what! It's so interesting!" She took a glance at Tykki,"You should read them too! I mean, you raped Allen already didn't you? You and him and that frowny face guy is like a love triangle doujin! And don't try to do anything to my doll! Got that!" Rhode sounded commandingly at the last sentance as she used Lero to point at the man.

He raised an eyebrow, "Your doll?"

"Yeah! The guy with the long pretty hair! I love it, I want to play with it! And he looks like the kind who can give a fight. I like guys like that, they're pretty interesting if you ask me. Not like one those wimpy kind of guys like your excorcist!" Rhode licked her lips as she giggled and hopped away, "See you later!!"

Tykki just sighed, "What am I going to do with her?"

He turned back to the mirror and watched Kanda leave his room.

"He better not get in my way of getting what I want." He grinded his teeth.

**0.7 END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

Mou, so what you guys think? XD; Please review! And wow, I don't have much to say this time. Hahaha.. And I know that this chapter was a bit humorous but come on! We need to cheer up Allen and Kanda a bit don't you think? And I was kind of in the humor kind of mood too.. Crap xD

And PLEASEEEE, give me soba and tempura.

I'm like, starving over here.

**& YUU**


	6. Sixth Night: God Hates Me

**Note: **As you all know, this is yaoi. If you don't like it or whatever, then please don't read.

**Disclaimer: **-sniff- D.Gray-man doesn't belong to me. Mou, I wish I did. All of us wish we owned the series XD; So sad for us fans. At least we have our imaginations 8DD! –for me, it's still not so good enough-

Okay, so.. I've had this for awhile now.. Um, yeah. It's cause I moved and stuff a month ago but I got a bit lazy. Hahaha.. Till Pay Backs a Bitch said that I owed her to update this story cause I bugged her to update "Moyashi" I think I nearly felt a death glare when she said to update it.

**THE BITTER AND THE SWEET: DISCUSSION ROOM, VOLUME ONE!**

**Kanda: **What the? What am I doing here? Where's the stupid bean-sprout?

**Yuuan: **You're here to reply the people who have reviewed this story so far, Kanda! And Allen's a bit busy right now with Lavi.. If you know what I mean that is.

**Kanda: **-twitch- WHATT?! –is ready to un sheath Mugen right about now-

**Yuuan: **HAHAHAHA, oh I'm so sorry Kanda. I'm just kidding, you know that I'm a fan of you and Allen. I will NEVER put Allen together with Lavi.. well.. maybe intended but never like, really, together together.

**Kanda: **How'd you know about that?!

**Yuuan: **I'm the author of this story, stupid. I'm the one that writes this stuff 8D Which means, I can control what you and Allen do. With ME knowing it 8D; Aren't I evil? Now, REPLY TO THOSE REVIEWERS BEFORE I MAKE YA!

**Allen: **Ano.. Yuuyuu-san.. Can I please borrow Kanda for awhile? I need to talk to him. –slight blushing and playing with his thumbs-

**Yuuan: **Aww! That's such the cutest thing! Of course you can borrow him Allen! But you better bring him back cause I'll need him! –pinches Allen's cheeks- You're so adorable that I can't resist!

**Allen: **-nervous laugh and grabs Kanda's hand and walks away with him- Come on Kanda, I need you to help me with something! –smiles-

**Kanda: **Oh thank god, you're my saviour bean-sprout.

**Yuuan: **-is all alone- Wait.. There's no body else here but me.. Oh mah gawd, this means, the discussion room is over! Grrr, Allen distracted me as he took Kanda away! God damnit all.

**DUE TO KANDA AND ALLEN MISSING, THE DICUSSION ROOM HAS ENDED.**

Now, minna-san, let's continue on with the chapter!

Arigatou gozaimasu!

**0.1**

All night, Kanda was bashing his head on his bedroom wall. For once, he can't think straight. He bashed his head again, earning him a much redder forehead with slight bleeding. God, this is so PATHETIC! He thought. Actually, he felt really stupid.

'I'm **not** gay. I'm **not** gay.' Kanda kept on chanting to himself, 'I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay. Oh dear lord, I'm not gay.'

'Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that..'

'Who the fuck are you?!'

'I'm _you_, who else jackass?'

'Did I just call myself a jackass?'

'See, you _are_ stupid.'

'Shut up.' Kanda groaned deeply, he's going to lose his mind any minute now.

'So, you like the bean-sprout. What's wrong about that? I mean, it seems **kind** of obvious.'

The swordsman hissed as he walked over to his broken painted glass window, "I don't like the bean-sprout. And of course there's something wrong with it even if I DID like him. Reason one, we're both guys. Reason two, I'm sure that Allen doesn't like me. Reason three, I can never get along with him. Reason four, I am NOT gay."

'Man, you really are an idiot. Love knows no bounds my dear self. If you think Allen doesn't like you, then you are more oblivious than I thought you are. And you two seem to get along pretty well since the other day. Thus, I say that you ARE gay. If you weren't, then you wouldn't hit on poor little Allen so much, stupid.'

"Did I just get lectured by my conscious? And why the fuck am I talking aloud to myself? Damnit, I think I am losing my mind." Kanda placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head slowly, "For the last time, I ain't gay! I don't like the idiotic moyashi!"

'Sure, whatever. Trust me, I'll prevail. And do us all a favor.. Don't act like a total seductive horny bastard in public with Allen. It'll just tell people even more that you are a friggin' homosexual and you'll embarrass Allen so much that who knows what might happen.'

"Just leave me alone! For fuck sake, just GO!"

'Now I see why people are scared of you.. well, myself.'

Kanda growled at himself. Signaling for his, um, other voice to go away.

He looked out the window, "Please god, just kill me now why don't you?" The swordsman got up and walked into his bathroom, closing the door shut behind him as he turned on the cold shower.

The sprinkles of water poured onto his face.

He felt a jolt of pain in his head, "Damn, my head hurts.. Probably just banging my head to the wall too much.." Kanda then began to hear some faint voices at the back of his head, but he ignored it, figuring that it's nothing.

'Take the thrill of slowly breaking him..' said that faint voice, but the swordsman didn't understand or probably he was just imagining things.

**0.2**

Rhode grinned as she watched Kanda from her mirror, "That Yuu is so stubborn. He isn't listening to the thoughts I'm implanting in him! Oh well, it'll get through him soon enough!" She cackled as she took a lick at her giant lollipop.

Tykki appeared from behind her, "What are you doing, Rhode?"

The little girl just turned to him and smiled wickedly, "I'm just playing around with my doll's thoughts. I want him to have some fun with your boy exorcist first then break him at the very end. Oh this will be so much fun, Tykki!"

The tanned man raised an eyebrow at her, "Alright.. Just don't do anything rational to Allen, or else, no candy for you for 3 months."

Rhode whined as she jumped on his back, "Mou! That's so mean!"

Lero just sighed as he followed the two as they ran down the hallway, "Mistress Rhode is getting too attached to that man. The Earl of the Millenium won't be so happy.." He flew into the dining room to find the Noah family sitting, eating dinner. Rhode was telling him about her new "toy" and the Millenium seems to be amused by it rather than angry.

The pink umbrella sweat dropped, "I guessed wrong.."

The Earl clapped his hands, "Bravo, bravo my dear Rhode! Are you having fun with him?"

Rhode giggled as she ate down her ice cream, "Yes! I'm having great fun from playing with his emotions and thoughts. I want to break that little lover of is, bit by bit. What do you think, Millenium?"

He whipped his mouth with his napkin, "Yes yes yes, what a great idea. I'll let you have your fun." The girl squealed and jumped on him, sending him back from his chair, "Thank you Milly!"

The Millenium Earl chuckled, "Don't break Allen Walker too much. You know on how much Lord Tykki Mikk loves him, don't you?" Tykki's brow twitched as he heard Debitto and Jasdero laugh about it, "Man! You two are ridiculous!" laughed Debitto, like a mad man.

"Shut up Debitto."

"Why don't ya' make me?" He held out his toy gun and swung it around his finger.

The man held out his hand, a butterfly landing on it, "Don't make me use Teeze on you."

The twins just laughed, falling off their chairs, "Oh! I'm so scared of a little butterfly!" They mocked. Skin just punched them on the heads, "Let me eat my sweets!"

"Sweet-tooth faced jerk." Muttered Tykki, sitting back down.

"Let's just be all one happy family, my dear Noah's!" said the Millenium Earl. A long black haired woman tapped her lips with her napkin, "You are so immature, even you, Master."

"Lulubell, lighten up! Want to play with my doll?" asked Rhode, still having her arms around the Earl's tall hat. "No, I think I'll pass." Lulubell replied, "I have things to do. Come on Mimi." A little girl in a maid outfit came running beside her, "Hai! Madame Lulubell!"

**0.3**

Our young favorite exorcist, Allen Walker, just innocently made his way down the hallway. Trying to look for his golden companion but instead, he seemed to have gotten lost. After a year or so of serving to the Dark Order.. He STILL gets lost in this place!

He wailed, "Nyaaaahh! Where'd my room go?!" Allen started to panic, "Why does these hallways and doors have to look the same?!" Does that remind you of anyone?

The white haired boy stopped as he heard a loud bang and crash coming from an experiment room at the science department hall. He went to check it out. That's the only place he seems to know how to get to for some reason when being lost..

He rushed and ended up crashing into a hard surface.

Allen fell over, "Itai.." His hand rubbed his forehead.

"Oh! Allen-kun! It's nice to see you up and about!" a voice rang cheerfully. Allen looked up to see a very.. happy.. yet very evil looking science department chief, Komui. Suddenly, the boy felt a shiver up his spine. Something bad is going to happen, especially when that smile is on the Chinese man's face.

"Y-yeah.." Helping himself up, a mechanical eye went directly to his face. He squeaked in surprise as he stared at the robot, "W-what is this thing?"

Komui grinned and raised a thumbs up, sparkle in his eyes, "This is Komurin IV! He's a beauty, isn't he Allen-kun?! I think he's the best yet!" That alone, made Allen go stiff and sweat drop.

'Great, just what we need, another Komurin..' thought the young exorcist, running his deformed hand across his hair in annoyance, "Are you sure it's a good idea to let that loose, Komui-san? What if he destroys something? Linali is for sure going to kill you with her Dark Boots."

The man just gave him a laugh, "Of course I'm sure it's safe! I checked him over and over and over! He's program and built is completely flawless!!"

'Doubt it.'

Komui happily jumped onto the crook of Komurin IV's neck, with a victory head band tied to his forehead. He pointed his index finger to who knows where, "Let's go Komurin IV! Let's go help our friends down at the Science Department!!" Komurin glew and quickly rushed off to the science department, leaving Allen alone.

"W-wait! Komui-san! Which is the …" The large robot was already out of sight, "way to the quarters.." Allen sighed and walked gloomly, "I think I'm going to die.."

**0.5**

Hours and hours flew by and Allen still couldn't find his room anymore. Could he be this stupid? 'At least nothing bad happened yet with Komui's Komurin.' Just as he said that, another loud banging and screaming of, "Supervisor! You reckless idiot!" stated otherwise.

A raging Komurin went running straight for Allen, "Must capture and destroy! Must capture and destroy!" It chanted as it seems to be targeting the white haired exorcist for a moment. Allen let out another squeak and ducked for his dear life. Komurin knocked him over to the wall.

Reever and the others came rushing to his aid.

"Allen! Are you alright?" asked the Australian scientist, helping the younger boy get up by the arm. Allen rubbed his head again, "Man and I thought Komurin was out to get me.."

He stared at the others, "What did happen to Komurin anyway? He seemed fine hours ago.."

Johnny nervously laughed, "Well you see.. He was fine till Supervisor Komui got way too excited about the success of his new invention and kind of, flung coffee over his arm and it hit into a leek, kind of melt functioning Komurin. The first thing he saw was a picture of Kanda in one of our files and suddenly started to destroy things and rushed out to seek Kanda going, 'Must delete Yu Kanda! Must have Allen Walker for self!' "

Allen fell over anime style.

'That's so stupid!' He thought.

Komui came into the scene, "No! My precious Komurin! Someone, help me get him back!" The Chinese man wailed. He then felt a gloomy and dark aura coming from behind. He turned his head and smiled, "Oh! Allen-kun, will you help me--------"

BONK!

The supervisor got hit in the head hard, "You got a robot to fall in love with me and now it's after to destroy Kanda! Stop it with your crackpot inventions for the sake of us all!" A vein or so popped on his head, his fist shaking with anger and rage.

Johnny whispered frighteningly to Reever, "Allen can be scary.."

They all backed away from Allen's dark aura.

"I can see that.."

Soon enough Allen got back to normal and yelped, "Oh no! I got to warn Kanda!" He left for the other direction, leaving an unconscious, huge lump on head and swirly eyes Komui on the floor.

"Allen-kun is evil.." He mumbled.

**0.6**

Kanda turned off the shower.

Yes, he took a shower for hours. He was that lost in his mind.

He grabbed a towel and began to dry his hair and boy with it. Stepping out of the tub, he tied the white towel around his slim waist with a brush in his hand. Kanda opened the door and he sat on his bed, starting to brush his wet long hair.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have long hair." He said to himself, getting pissed at the tangles.

'If you didn't have such long shoujo hair, Allen wouldn't think your that sexy.'

'Dear fucking lord, not you again.'

'Hey, that's not a good way to greet me.'

'Fucking goof.'

'Stop swearing. It's a bad habit. By the way, shouldn't you return Timcanpy to Allen by now? I'm sure he's looking for it.'

'Not in my life time. That damned golem annoys me, plus, it gets way too friendly with his master. It irritates me.'

'Aw, your jealous of a golem. How cute.'

'Shut up. I ain't jealous.'

'You so are. Your jealous of Timcanpy cause he's ALWAYS with Allen, snuggling next to Allen wherever, even to when he sleeps. Face it, your jealous of a rock.'

'I am NOT. For fuck sake. It's just too life like for it's own good!'

'Jealousy, what a wonderful thing. And amusing at the same time!'

'Shut the fuck up before I---'

Kanda couldn't finish fighting with his subconscious because a crash just came into his room, startling him and not giving him enough time to even grab Mugen to kill the thing that went in then everything just went black on him.

"What the hell?! Where am I?!" The raven haired exorcist started to smash and bang against the walls that surrounded him. Okay, today was just NOT a good day for Kanda. Now he's even more pissed off and would kill the person responsible for barging into his room and abducting him.

Allen was just on his way, hearing the crash.

He stopped immediately as he saw Komurin in front of a destroyed room. The boy figured it was Kanda's room.

"Change of priority. Change of priority. Must embarrass Yu Kanda. Embarrass Yu Kanda" It chanted, eye glowing red and the sign on top of the door lit up saying, 'Starting operation'. Allen could hear the uber loud banging and threatening death threats coming from inside.

"Yup. That must be Kanda."

Allen lifted up his deformed arm.

"Innocence, invocation! Crowned Clown!" His whole outfit changed and his left hand turned into black pointed sharp claws. He was about to charge at the robot till he was knocked over by a crying Komui, "NOOO! Allen-kun, you octopus!!!"

Wow, Komui is strong.

Allen was being smothered by the man, "I need to save Kanda!"

"Iiya! Yada! Yada! Yamete!!!!!" Komui ended up smothering him more, nearly cutting off the poor boys air supply. "Supervisor! Stop that! Your going to kill Allen!"

"I want to save my poor baby Komurin from this dreadful octopus!!" He took out a bamboo stick. It looked like a blow pipe.. Wait, don't tell me that--! Too late, Komui injected a needle to Allen's neck, making him go numb.

"Wai.." The white haired exorcist's Innocence returned back to it's normal form, and his eyes we're half open. "No more, strength to move.."

Lavi and Linali came rushing into the scene.

"You guys! What's going on!" demanded Linali, staring at her older brother who seemed to have crushed Allen completely to the floor.

"Nii-san! Get off of Allen-kun!"

"B-but—Linali! He might destroy my precious Komuri—"

Linali kicked him on the head with her activated Dark Boots, over and over, with a very scary rapid pace. Ouch, that must hurt. Komui was whining, "Linali! How could you do this to your poor brother!!?"

"I'm doing it cause innocent people will become victim to your ridiculous schemes, Nii-san! Mou.." The girl whined while her so called older brother cried like a baby. Lavi looked around, "Speaking of which, where's Yuu-chan?"

"SOMEONE BETTER GET ME OUT OF HERE OR ELSE!!"

"Yep. That's him." Lavi activated his hammer and charged at the large robot. He whacked it and whacked it till it eventually got wrecked and broke down.

"Lavi! Lavi! That's enough! You might crush Kanda-kun too!"

The orange haired boy laughed nervously, "Woops." Kanda popped out of the rubble with an angry look on his face and many vein pops appearing on his head. Someone's going to die today..

"You guys are so DEAD!" He roared, completely stepping out. At first, everyone was scared because of the dark murderous aura coming from the swordsman but then.. they laughed. That just made the raven haired exorcist even madder.

"What the fuck are you guys laughing at?!" Kanda demanded an answer.

Lavi's jaw was dropping and his eyes got replaced with hearts.

Linali put a hand over her mouth, slightly giggling or maybe really laughing.

Reever and the others just stayed way way way back. Hoping that the angry exorcist won't be able to see them and possibly kill them.

Allen was just half awake before but now, he was FULLY awake. His eyes as wide as well, wide can be. "Oh my god.. Kanda.. your.." He held his nose, trying to prevent a huge nosebleed coming on, he can feel it.

Kanda looked down on his self.

"What. The. FUCK!?!?!?!?" Instead of his clothes, he was wearing a tight black leather frilly dress. And it's freaking SHORT. Then he began to touch his hair.. Oh no they didn't.

THEY DIDN'T.

Frilly.. ribbons.. we're tied to his hair.. with BRAIDS.

NO ONE COULD DO THAT TO HIS HAIR. NO ONE.

"Why am I—Who's responsible for this?!??!?!?!" Everyone stood out of the way and pointed to Komui, who was trying to hide behind Allen. "Don't get me involved!" said Allen, trying to get away but the man's grip on him was hard.

Kanda stepped out and took a look at his room.

It was in rubbles.

"Komui…" He said darkly and dangerously. The swordsman grabbed Mugen, which was on the floor and unsheathed it, pointing it at the older Lee brother, "You die today." Before anyone could say, 'um' Kanda was already starting to chase Komui all over the hall.

"Come here you damn bastard! You destroyed my room, trapped me in a fucking robot and dressed me up in a dress?! I SWEAR, YOU WILL NOT BE MOVING FOR MONTHS TO COME!"

"Whoot! Nice panties Yuu-chan!" Lavi whistled as Kanda's short skirt was flying about, showing what's underneath. Immediately embarrassed, the swordsman stopped and pulled down the skirt, "Fuck this skirt!" He looked around, seeing the bean-sprout trying to hold his nose.

Is he getting a nosebleed?

"I'm sooooo sorry Kanda! I'll fix your room! I promise!" said Komui, begging for the swordsman's mercy. He was already kneeling on the ground, he was that desperate not to be killed by Kanda.

"The fuck you will! But where the hell am I suppose to sleep?!"

Komui looked around, he smirked as he laid eyes upon a blushing and nose bleeding Allen Walker, "Well, Allen's room is available.. You can stay with him for a while Kanda!"

Just now, who knows how much dirty thoughts and images flooded into the raven haired exorcist's head. Both exorcist's got a HUGE and MAJOR nosebleed.

'SHARING A ROOM WITH KANDA/MOYASHI?!' Both thought.

For Allen, it's almost like a dream yet a nightmare.

Same goes for Kanda but hell he was thinking of evil things. He whacked his head, "Just someone.. get me some PROPER clothing."

"Aw, Yuu-chan, can I keep the panties?" asked Lavi, grinning and laughing.

"THE FUCK NO."

"Then the dress?"

"NO."

"But Yuu-chan, your so sexy in it! Can I take a picture!?"

"Hell NO!"

"Oops, too late. I just took one."

Score for Lavi the future Bookman!

Kanda groaned in annoyance as he slapped himself on the face. 'God truly loves to make fun of me like this doesn't he?' His eyes got set upon the really blushing red white haired boy, who was mumbling things to himself.

He felt his lips turn from a scowl to a smirk,

'Maybe it won't be so bad.'

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Oh my god, I'm soo sorry for this being late but here it is now!**

**Sorry for it being a little crackish, I couldn't really think of anything else for now.**

**Please forgive me!! Especially you Shawnie.**

**Well, read and review! Thank you!**


End file.
